


Pretty On The Outside

by SenpaiFrerard



Series: The Cheating Series [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Hooking Up With Strangers Though, M/M, unfortunately no smut, unhappy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	

Frank hasn't actually been happy in his relationship for a while and it's not that he doesn't love Scott it's just that he doesn't really want to be in the relationship. It's more of a friend love that probably wouldn't have ever been a relationship if they hadn't been drunk.

Another problem is that they haven't actually had sex in a good month probably, Scotts never really wanted the relationship for sex. It doesn't really bother Frank as much as it used to it's just his hand gets old.

He doesn't like bringing it up around Scott because the last time he did Scott thought he just wanted him for sex. It took a good week for Frank to be able to convince him that he definitely did not only want him for sex.

Another problem is living with him if Franks honest and not in a sexist way it's like living with a woman. A really bitchy overreacting cunty woman, but he deals with it.

Not that there aren't times when it's amazing like when they have sex, or when they decide they don’t want to get dressed. Okay so maybe he does want to use Scott for sex but it's not the only reason he's dating him.

Or maybe it is Frank doesn't know he just knows that he hasn't had sex in a month or so and he wants out of the relationship. The only problem with it is that he doesn't want Scott to think that he's breaking up with him because they don't have sex.

He's definitely not going to pull the ol’ “it's not you it's me” card because Jesus Christ that’s annoying. He just doesn't want to be with Scott anymore and he's trying to wait it out.

Frank doesn't want to stop being friends with him so he wants to wait and see if maybe he brings it up first. The only problem is that it's been that entire month and he doesn't want to lead him on forever.

He doesn't want to be in a relationship where he's not happy or satisfied because the only time he is is when they fuck. Frank doesn't want to be a dick and like bring that up because it's true but Scott wouldn't be happy.

Another thing is his living arrangement, he doesn’t actually have anywhere to go. His mistake was getting into a relationship with his roommate.

He knows that if they break up Scott is definitely going want want him to move out. Frank doesn't blame him because living with your ex is probably one of the weirdest thing you could do.

He just doesn't want that to happen until he finds another place but he doesn't want to use his computer because Scott might see it. That would be one hell of a thing to explain to Scott because he doesn't want to upset him.

He also doesn't want to send off the wrong signal and make Scott think that health looking for somewhere for them to live that's nicer. That's the last thing he wants to do because that would be even harder to explain to Scott when it came down to it.

Frank doesn't know what to do but he does know that he needs to have sex with someone. Someone who could or couldn't be Scott he really doesn't give a shit at this point he just wants to fuck someone.

So Franks arriving home from work and shoves the door open to see Scott sleeping on the couch. Frank thinks that this is a perfect opportunity to try to maybe get Scott a little riled up.

Frank takes his shoes off as quickly and quietly as he can and throws his jacket on the floor walking to the couch. He sits as softly as possible and pushes Scotts shirt up kissing up his stomach slowly rubbing his hand up and down his crotch.

Scott lets out a moan and sighs pushing up and Frank smirks pushing his shirt up further. Scott shoots up and smacks Franks hand away “Frank no”.

Frank runs a hand through his hair and sighs going to the kitchen to get something to drink. He's fucking tired of Scott not wanting to do anything with him.

It's making him feel like maybe Scott just doesn't think he's attractive anymore. So he grabs some coffee and goes into the spare room where his extra things are.

After he locks the door he stays in there all night and sleeps on the floor, he's surprised when his alarm wakes him up for work the next morning. He knows that Scott already left for work and he's glad because he doesn't know if he can face him again.

When Frank makes it to the kitchen after getting ready there's a plate in the microwave and fresh coffee which means Scott set it to start. He knows this is Scotts way of apologizing but it's not really enough and he needs more.

So when he gets home from work they awkwardly sit in the living room quietly on either side of the couch and watch tv. Franks phone rings and he goes into the kitchen so he can hear over the tv.

He slides his phone back in his pocket walking into the living room “hey a few of my friends invited me out for the night and ill probably stay at one of their houses”. Scott nods not looking away from the tv and Frank rolls his eyes heading to his room.

He quickly changes and gets out the door to go wait in the parking lot for one of his friends to pick him up. He doesn't want to wait inside because Scott seems to just be ignoring him.

Frank hops into his friends car and they drive to a club and he's thinking “fuck yeah” cause he can just drink all his problems away. So he gets a few drinks in him and he lost his friends as soon as they started drinking but he sees this one guy.

Frank likes to think that he's never seen a guy that was actually pretty and that would be true until now. He's just drunk enough that he actually approaches the guy, and he turns fully around cause he only saw him from the side.

“Holy fuck you're pretty” and Frank doesn't know why he said that out loud but the guy smiles and shakes his head. “Could I buy you a drink?” Frank asks and the guy shakes his head “uh no I don't actually drink”.

Frank opens his mouth but before he can say anything someone shoves him sideways and he falls. He turns and sees this tall lanky motherfucker staring angrily at him and the other guy says something to him.

Frank jumps up ready to fight this motherfucker because all he was doing was talking to him. So he stands up ready to knock this motherfucker out but as soon as he swings he sticks his arm out holding his head.

The guy laughs at that and Franks not okay with it so he stops and turns around walking away but someone grabs his shoulder. “Sorry about him he thought you were trying to get in my pants” the guy says.

Frank stares blankly at him because that exactly what he was trying to do “my brothers a little over protective he thinks I can't take care of myself sometimes” Frank nods.

“So uh we can go back to my place if you want” oh fuck yes, Frank nods and shoves his hand out “Frank”. The guy shakes his hand “Gerard” Frank looks over his shoulder for his friends but doesn't see them so he just follows Gerard out of the club. 


End file.
